Aroma Seductor
by Sheymi
Summary: - ¿Que eres tú? - Hobbit, su magnificencia.- Bilbo trago en seco una vez más. Ser olisqueado lo llenaba de miedo, pero su cuerpo sentía un cosquilleo poco familiar. - Hobbit... – Repitió Smaug, mientras que con una de sus garras, de la misma pata donde tenía a Bilbo, comenzaba a rasgar la ropa.- Nunca he probado uno. (Yaoi)
1. El despertar de Smaug

Capítulo 1

Bilbo entro en la Sala Principal del reino de Erebor donde, impresionado, contemplo cómo toda la estancia que se encuentra inundada por una inmensa montaña de monedas, joyas, piedras preciosas y todo tipo de tesoros. Bilbo se dispuso a buscar la Piedra del Arca, como le pidió Thorin, pero por un mal paso se creó un corrimiento seguido de monedas que provoco un ruido demasiado alto. Aterrorizado, Bilbo contempla cómo de debajo de la montaña de oro se levantó un enorme ser, cubierto de escamas durísimas. Bilbo rápidamente se esconde detrás de un muro, pero la criatura se comenzó a mover más, la bestia abrió su ojo, el cual se mostraba amarillo y ahí fue cuando el comprendió, que el dragón Smaug había despertado.

Bilbo rápidamente se colocó el anillo desapareciendo de la vista del dragón, pero este aun lo podía oler y escuchar.

"Hay… un ladrón… tu olor es muy obvio… - hablo el dragón en un siseo que podía escucharse hasta sensual- … te escucho respirar.

Bilbo se agacho ya que paso sobre de él.

"Percibo tu aire… - el dragón caminaba alrededor de la cámara, para intentar encontrar al ladrón. – No te encuentro… ¿Dónde estás?

Bilbo se irguió frente al dragón, a sabiendas de que este no lo podía ver, como retándolo pero una vez la bestia estuvo frente a él, su valor se perdió y salió corriendo. Haciendo que en su huida, formaran un rastro que era muy fácil de seguir por el dragón. Bilbo corrió hasta quedar en una columna resguardado.

"Ven acá, no seas tímido…-volvió a rugir el dragón, su voz grave y potente hacia que el cuerpo de Bilbo temblara- … acércate a la luz.

Bilbo estaba bastante asustado como para que de buenas a primeras, decidiera mostrarse ante esa enorme bestia.

"Tienes algo en tu persona… - Smaug seguía rodeando la zona donde Bilbo estaba escondido, pero le hablaba de lo que sentía que tenía consigo.-… algo que portas. Algo forrado en oro… - no era ningún secreto que él amaba el oro, pero algo en el aroma de ese ladrón le llamaba la atención. - … pero mucho más precioso… - comenzó a excitarse ante la idea.

Bilbo sintió una fuerza extraña recorrerle el cuerpo y nublarle la mente, retirando el anillo al instante, quedando al descubierto ante los ojos de Smaug.

Ahí estas, ladrón de las sombras.- sus pupilas se dilataron al ver al ladrón, demasiado pequeño para ser un enano o un hombre, pero su olor decía otra cosa. Quería comprobar que era, pero antes de poder hacerlo el pequeño hablo.

"No entre aquí, para intentar robarte.- Bilbo decía mientras su rostro trataba de ocultar su miedo. – Oh Smaug, el inmensamente… rico. – Bilbo comenzó a hablar, que era lo único que lo había salvado en otras ocasiones.- solo quería admirar tu magnificencia. Si en realidad eran tan grandioso como dicen las leyendas. No podía creerlas.- la voz de Bilbo se quebró cuando vio a Smaug alejarse.

Smaug abrió sus pupilas ante las palabras del hombrecillo, algo en él le incitaba a devorarlo en ese momento, pero otra parte, quería divertirse antes de tal acción, su aroma aun le seguía inquietando. Así que se alejó de el para erguirse y mostrarle toda su magnificencia.

"¿Y si lo crees ahora? – rugió Smaug, mientras su rostro tenía unas facciones de superioridad.

"Así es. – Bilbo trago en seco, su garganta se había secado ante el temor, pero siguió hablando ya que creyó que era la manera de mantenerse con vida.- Las leyendas y canciones… no le hacen justicia, a tu enormidad ¡Oh Smaug, el estupendo¡

"¿Crees que alabarme te mantendrá con vida? – pregunto mientras se relamía el hocico con su lengua viperina.

"No… - mintió Bilbo aun con miedo ante la bestia.

"No, tienes razón… -el dragón olfateo el aire- Estas familiarizado con mi nombre. Pero no recuerdo haber olido antes a tu especie.- confeso Smaug, ya no podía mantener su curiosidad a raya.- ¿Quién eres y de dónde has venido? ¿Puedo preguntar?

"Yo vengo de la colina."

"¿La colina? – Smaug pregunto y Bilbo solo asintió fervientemente con la cabeza.

"Y desde ellas vine hasta aquí. Y por el aire, soy el que camina… - comenzaba a ocupar sus trabalenguas con Smaug, esperando que eso le diera un poco más de tiempo. Esperando que este fuera menos inteligente.

"Impresionante, ¿Qué otra cosa eres, supuestamente? – Rugía mientras acercaba su rostro al pequeño cuerpo.

"Yo soy… - Bilbo timbraba de miedo, y ese olor fascinaba a Smaug.- Soy porta fortuna. Creador de acertijos…

"Hermosos títulos. Continua – incito el dragón, mientras sus fosas nasales se llenaban de ese aroma tan delicioso que despedía.

"Jinete de barril."

"¿Barril? Eso es interesante.- su hocico estaba a unos centímetros del cuerpo de Bilbo, y este solo pudo tensarse al sentir su presencia demasiado cerca.

"¿Qué hay de tus pequeños amigos enanos? – pregunto alejándose, ya que si bien su aroma le resultaba embriagador era levemente opacado por un persistente aroma a enano que lo asqueaba. - ¿Dónde se ocultan?

"¿Enanos dices? No… - Bilbo mintió mientras sonreía.- no, no, no hay enanos aquí. Estas equivocado.

"Eso no lo creo. Jinete de barril. Te enviaron aquí para hacer su trabajo, mientras ellos merodeaban afuera.- Smaug estaba enojándose, el exquisito aroma que despedía el pequeño se mezclaba con el de los enanos y eso lo enfurecía.

"En realidad, te equivocas. Oh, Smaug la más importante y grande de las calamidades. – Bilbo seguía alabando al dragón para salvar su vida.

"Tienes excelentes modales, para ser un ladrón y mentiroso.- Smaug se enojaba con las mentiras del pequeño, por el simple hecho de proteger a enanos. – conozco el sabor y el olor de los enanos. – clamo con enojo, y las paredes retumbaron. Bilbo tembló un poco ante aquello.

Bilbo caminaba para alejarse del lugar mientras el dragón seguía con su monologo.

"Es este oro. Son atraídos al tesoro cual mosca a la carne muerta. – Smaug se acercó a Bilbo y si no fuera porque este salió corriendo, a un lado, le hubiera tocado con el hocico.- ¿Creíste que no sabía que este día llegaría? Pero me dieron algo más con que divertirme.

Smaug caminaba por toda la sala, tirando las estructuras a su paso. Antes de tomar a Bilbo entre una de sus garras, sosteniéndolo firmemente, no tanto como para matarlo ni tan leve para que escapara.

Bilbo se quedó rígido en la palma del dragón mientras que este lo seguía olfateando, su aroma era demasiado tentador, necesitaba saber que era lo que lo enloquecía. Así que pregunto a su presa una vez más.

"¿Que eres tú? – exigió saber el dragón a su presa, que se mantenía acostada en su palma temblando levemente.

"Yo... yo… yo…-tartamudeo Bilbo presa del miedo, estaba sudando demasiado. – No entiendo su… pregunta magnifico Smaug.

"No eres humano, no eres elfo y no eres enano, aun que tu ropa tenga su olor impregnado.- Smaug volvió a olisquear el cuerpo, pero ahora al tenerlo más su aroma se intensificaba. Tal vez por el sudor que emanaba de aquel ser.

"Hobbit, su magnificencia.- Bilbo trago en seco una vez más. Ser olisqueado lo llenaba de miedo, pero su cuerpo sentía un cosquilleo poco familiar.

"Hobbit. – repitió Smaug, mientras que con una de sus garras, de la misma pata donde tenía a Bilbo, comenzaba a rasgar la ropa.- Nunca he probado uno.

Bilbo se tensó al sentir que su chaleco y su camisa estaban siendo rasgados. Pero logro tomar el anillo entre una de sus manos antes. Se cubrió con sus manos el torso desnudo, acunando el anillo en uno de sus puños, Smaug olfateo de nuevo el cuerpo, pero ahora en el pecho donde se había deshecho de aquella prenda apestosa a enano. Sus fosas nasales se llenaron de nuevo del aroma embriagador que despedía el Hobbit. Bilbo sentía que sudaba cada vez más, primero por el miedo de estar en aquella situación donde seria devorado, segundo por qué estar en la palma del dragón su espalda, desnuda, se encontraba demasiado caliente y tercero porque cada que Smaug se acercaba a olisquearlo su aliento caliente le golpeaba todo su diminuto cuerpo.

"¿Cuál es tu nombre Hobbit? – volvió a preguntar, pero ahora con una voz un poco más ronca por el placer que le provocaba ese aroma.

"Bilbo… - el solo podía medio hablar, ya que sentía como sus pantalones estaba siendo rasgados, a pesar de todo, suavemente de su cuerpo, dejándolo completamente desnudo.

"Bilbo… - Smaug repitió su nombre, mientras olisqueaba la parte baja de Bilbo, quien estaba tremendamente avergonzado con lo que le hacían y cerró las piernas fuertemente.

"Deten..te – trataba de decir Bilbo, pero su vergüenza era tanta como para escucharse realmente convincente.

Smaug lo ignoro, e inhalo fuertemente, su aroma era más fuerte y embriagante en esa parte, necesitaba más así que con un poco de fuerza, de su nariz abrió las piernas del Hobbit e inhalo una vez más. Su ahora era demasiado embriagante, quería saber si podía sentirlo más así que saco su lengua viperina, y lamio la parte expuesta.

Bilbo se retorció ante la sorpresa e intento cerrar de nuevo las piernas, pero fue inútil, Smaug era tremendamente más poderoso que cualquier cosa, y él era un simple y pequeño Hobbit.

Si Smaug creyó que su aroma era lo mejor que había, cambio de parecer al momento de lamerlo, era extremadamente delicioso, no paso mucho tiempo antes de que comenzara a lamer, con calma todo el cuerpo de Bilbo, y mientras lo hacía no se esperó que el Hobbit comenzara a hacer ruiditos interesantes a sus oídos.

Bilbo estaba más que avergonzado, la lengua de Smaug era caliente y algo áspera pero al pasar por todo su cuerpo le hacía estremecer. Y no supo en que momento su temor y desconcierto, se convirtió en una especie de placer morboso y de su boca dejo escapar suspiros de placer.

Smaug quería probarlo todo, así que le dio la vuelta para comenzar a lamer su espalda y sus glúteos. Bilbo se sorprendió cuando fue cambiado de posición, pero se olvidó de eso cuando la lengua de Smaug le recorría la espina dorsal y las nalgas, cuando la lengua de este paso entre ellas el cuerpo de Bilbo se estremeció y abrazo una de las garras del dragón. Mientras sentía como la lengua viperina le lamia por los costados, en la espalda y entre las nalgas. Y sus suspiros pronto se convirtieron en jadeos.

-0-0-0-0-0-

En el momento de que las estructuras comenzaron a caer, los enanos que esperaban fuera se preocuparon ya que sabían muy bien que lo que acababan de oír no era otra cosa más que el dragón que acababa de despertar.

Después de una discusión con Thorin, los enanos entraron a la bóveda. Pero no sabían a donde dirigirse, así que se dividieron para poder tener más terreno ganado.

Thorin mando a sus hombres a diferentes puntos mientras él se encaminaba a la sala más grande, camino con cuidado y mientras más se acercaba comenzaba a escuchar sonidos y una respiración bastante agitada, lo que vio lo dejo azul, de la impresión.

Smaug había arrancado la ropa de Bilbo y ahora lo tenía entre una de sus garras mientras lamia su cuerpo desnudo.

Thorin no soporto ver semejante escena y se llenó de furia antes de lanzarse a atacar con su espada al dragón.

-0-0-0-0-

Smaug estaba tan perdido en el aroma, sabor y gemidos, de Bilbo, que no noto cuando los enanos entraron a su recinto. Así que no sintió cuando Thorin se acercó a él.

Cuando sintió un pinchazo en la garra donde tenía a Bilbo, hizo que lo soltara y rugiera. Sus reflejos habían sido demasiado lentos para evitar el ataque. Bilbo cayó al suelo, con la respiración agitada, ante el rugido de furia de Smaug.

Thorin corrió a socorrer al Hobbit desnudo, mientras ambos salían corriendo de ahí. Se toparon a los demás enanos y todos se sorprendieron al ver a Bilbo desnudo. Pero su asombro se fue al olvido, cuando escucharon el rugido molesto de Smaug y sintieron el ambiente aún más caliente, presintiendo lo que se avecinaba todos salieron corriendo lo más rápido de ahí, cuando una bola de fuego les paso rosando.

-0-0-0-

Smaug estaba más que furioso, ahora odiaba más que nada a los enanos, como se atrevía a irrumpir su morada y robarle su nuevo tesoro. Eso nunca se lo perdonaría.

"¡Todos arderán!- vocifero mientras lanzaba una llamarada más.


	2. Probando a Bilbo

Capítulo 2 Probando a Bilbo

Los enanos se separaron en tres grupos, para poder distraer lo suficiente al dragón y poder llevar a cabo el plan que acaban de trazar, el cual consistía en no ser calcinados por el dragón.

Bilbo seguía desnudo corriendo por el lugar, a pesar de sentirse avergonzado, su miedo había regresado. Thorin se quitó su chaleco largo y se lo dio a Bilbo, para tapar su desnudes. Este agradeció con un movimiento de cabeza, y se lo puso rápidamente amarrándolo por la cintura y colocando el anillo en el bolsillo.

Todos corrieron a las calderas y ahí vieron las ollas de oro sólido, engañaron a Smaug para hacer que este las encendiera y así fundir el oro, que fue vaciado en un gran bloque de piedra, que es partido para mostrar una gigantesca estatua dorada de Thrór.

"Es hora de vengar todo el daño que has hecho. - Thorin grito, desde encima del bloque de piedra, a Smaug quien sentía el olor del Hobbit cerca pero no lo alcanzo a ver.

"Devuelve lo que has robado. Te daré una oportunidad antes de matarte.- Smaug se acercaba lentamente a Thorin, mientras el Hobbit se escondía tras un muro viendo todo.

"Tú pagaras por todo lo que has robado. – y acto seguido los enanos soltaron las fijaciones, para que todo el oro fundido de la estatua callera sobre Smaug.

Smaug grito, mientras era enterrado por una masa dorada de metal líquido. Bilbo se sorprendió, no estaba en el querer la muerte de cualquier criatura, y menos a sus ojos.

Cuando parecencia ser que había sido derrotado, se produjo un temblor y Smaug, se alza de la masa de oro como si nada hubiera pasado, gracias a la protección de sus escamas. Furioso por el intento de muerte de Thorin, vocifera

"¡Quieren venganza les mostrare, cómo es realmente una venganza! - Y con esto, Smaug atraviesa la puerta principal de Erebor, haciéndola pedazos, olvidándose del Hobbit y se dirige hacia la Ciudad del Lago, dispuesto a consumir con su fuego todo para demostrar que a él no se le niega nada ni nadie.

Bilbo sale corriendo tras ver la destrucción de la puerta de Erebor y mira hacia el cielo donde el dragón se pierde.

"¿Qué hemos hecho...? – dice Bilbo lamentándose el hecho de que ahora mucha gente morirá, pero él podía haber mantenido al dragón ocupado, haciéndole esas cosas. Mientras los demás entraban y… ¿Qué pasaría? ¡Lo matarían! Era lo más lógico. Pero no estaba en su naturaleza desear la muerte de nadie. Ni aun que le hubiera hecho ese tipo de cosas.

Pero no era el tiempo de fantasear, era tiempo de actuar.

-0-0-0-0-

Thorin y los demás enanos se reunieron con Bilbo a las afueras del castillo, tenían que llegar a la ciudad lo antes posible para hacer algo contra Smaug.

Sorpresivamente mientras comenzaron a bajar la colina corriendo Gandalf llego volando con sus agilas gigantes, ayudando así al descenso más rápido.

Habían llegado a la ciudad, todo era un caos las llamas estaba consumiendo todo. Smaug sobrevolaba la ciudad mientras rugía, atemorizando a todos los humanos que corrían de un lado a otro. En tanto caos Bilbo se encamino a la torre más alta para llamar la atención del dragón. No sabía qué hacía, o porque lo hacía, pero quería detenerlo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Subió corriendo, como pudo, a la torre y vio en la torre de enfrente a un humano que tenía la ballesta cargada lista para disparar.

Se tensó ante el hecho de saber que si esa lanza le daba al punto exacto, acabaría con la vida de Smaug. El Hobbit tomo valor y salto encima de una de las águilas de Gandalf la cual sobrevoló sobre Smaug, Bilbo se dejó caer en la cabeza del dragón, ante la mirada sorprendida de los enanos, que le lanzaban cuantas cosas podían.

"¡Deja de matar! -grito Bilbo desde su posición.

"Déjame. -gritaba el dragón sacudiéndose al Hobbit, si su aroma lograba penetrarlo de nuevo, sus sentidos estarían acabados. Aun que se mezclaba de nuevo con el olor a enano, el aroma de Bilbo era más fuerte.

"¡No! -Grito Bilbo, al darse cuenta de que algo le pasaba a Smaug, mientras estaba encima de él.- ¡Vamos detente! -Grito de nuevo mientras se arrastraba hasta ponerse entre sus ojos muy cerca de su nariz.

El aroma de Bilbo inundo de nuevo sus sentidos, haciendo que el dragón bajara su altura considerablemente. En verdad ese aroma lo volvía loco.

Bilbo veía como Smaug cerraba los ojos y aspiraba grandemente, este gruño en respuesta para enfatizar su gusto, pero de repente un chillido de dolor salió del hocico del dragón haciendo que perdiera altura demasiado rápido, dio dos aletazos más alejándose pero era inevitable lo que venía, el dragón iba cayendo en picada rumbo al agua.

-0-0-0-0-

El humano estaba muy feliz de haberle dado al dragón, quien ahora caía en picada, rumbo al agua, pero no se esperó ver al dragón cubrirse de una llama naranja con toques rojos y amarillos, que ilumino toda la ciudad cegándolos a todos.

Los enanos estaban muy asustados, habían visto a Bilbo sobre el dragón cuando comenzó eso. ¿Se habría caído?, y si se logró sujetar del dragón ahora debería estar envuelto en esa gran llama.

-0-0-0-0-

Bilbo al escuchar el rugido ensordecedor cerró fuertemente los ojos y se agarró de donde pudo, pudo sentir su cuerpo caliente, pero no era un calor que no pudiera soportar.

Sintió la fricción de como si fuera cayendo y de pronto, algo como unos brazos lo sostenían antes de caer desmallado ante la presión.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

El pequeño Hobbit se removió en su lugar, al sentir una corriente fría recorrer su pecho, abrió los ojos lentamente, recuperándose del aturdimiento, vio el cielo nocturno lleno de estrellas, pero no vio ningún destello dorado a lo lejos. Volvió a cerrarlos y se tomó unos momentos para tratar de sentir como estaba y donde estaba, sin moverse, primero comprobó que sentía todo su cuerpo, algo adormecido pero lo sentía. Esa era buena señal, después de sentir sus manos, tanteo donde estaba acostado, era una superficie algo blanda pero firme y caliente. Bilbo no abrió los ojos hasta sentir que la superficie donde estaba acostado ¿respiraba? De un salto se sentó, con las piernas cruzadas, encima de la cosa que se movía rítmicamente bajo de él.

Y fue ahí donde pudo verlo, un hombre joven ¿Durmiendo? Bilbo se asustó, había caído y ¿golpeado a ese hombre? ¿Estaría inconsciente por su culpa? El Hobbit se acercó, a gatas encima de él, para intentar verle el rostro, y comprobar si podía despertarlo, ya que sus ojos aún no se acostumbraban a la penumbra, dio un brinco atrás cuando vio que entre los cabellos negros y crespos, del hombre, sobresalían unos cuernos pero al dar el brinco atrás sus manos y su cuerpo entero cayó sobre su vientre haciendo que comenzara a despertar, fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta. El hombre estaba desnudo y él también lo estaba. Se cubrió con las manos su hombría mientras veía la forma de bajar de encima de aquel sujeto, ya que más bien parecía un niño encima de un adulto.

Cuando estaba pensando la forma de bajar, algo roso su espalda, como una especie de cuerda. Al cuerpo de Bilbo le recorrió una corriente eléctrica, mientras volteaba para ver que había sido aquello, diviso algo alargado como una serpiente irguiéndose frente a él. Trato de alejarse, de espaldas al rostro del sujeto, pero esa cosa se acercó para acariciar su rostro, instintivamente el Hobbit cerró los ojos, creyendo que le aria daño. Pero los abrió al sentir que solo lo acariciaba, fue cuando vio de donde salía aquella extraña cosa, estaba debajo del sujeto. Sus ojos se adaptaron a la tenue luz de la luna y pudo ver que aparte de que estaba encima de un "algo" desnudo, estaba cubierto, de los pies hasta por encima de la rodilla, por una especie de escamas rojas que brillaban a la tenue luz.

Se escuchó una inhalación profunda, lo que hizo que Bilbo se volteara y se diera cuenta de que tenía el trasero encima de la clavícula del sujeto, así que en un movimiento brusco perdió el equilibrio, pero antes de caer unas "manos" lo agarraron, de la cintura. Se sentían ásperas, duras y muy calientes al contacto con su piel. Miro mejor y se dio cuenta de que eran una especie de garras, con cinco dedos y en cada uno de ellos unas uñas largas y negras, con escamas rojas, Bilbo dejó escapar un pequeño jadeo de incredulidad, mientras se removía entre ellas pero las garras lo acomodaron en el pecho, con las piernas abiertas, mientras aquella "cosa" seguía inhalando el aire con los ojos cerrados.

Las garras en ningún momento dejaron de tocarlo, pero cuando se comenzaron a mover lentamente de arriba abajo sobre su torso Bilbo no pudo quedarse callado y quieto por más tiempo.

"¡Detente! - grito mientras forcejeaba por alejarse. Pero el agarre, aunque suave, era firme y dejaba claro que no lo iban a soltar y mucho menos a dejar de moverse sobre la tersa piel.- ¡Que pares he dicho!

"No tengo intención de detenerme, ni de dar explicaciones. – la voz ronca y grave resonó en la noche, hizo que Bilbo dejara de luchar y entendiera quien era o que era lo que lo estaba sujetando.

"Smaug… - fue el susurro, sorprendido, que salió de la boca de Bilbo, antes de que el aludido abriera los ojos y lo mirara, sus pupilas eran doradas como el oro líquido, brillantes ante la tenue luz.

"Y no lo olvides, pequeño Hobbit.- resonó su voz, mientras que sus pupilas brillaban y comenzaba a acariciar de nuevo el cuerpo pequeño, haciendo que el cuerpo de Bilbo comenzara a estremecerse ante cada roce caliente.

Smaug estaba excitándose con solo el aroma que despedía aquel Hobbit, si bien anteriormente, a lo largo de su existencia, había devorado humanos, elfos y enanos (siendo estos últimos los más desagradables, tanto hombres como mujeres) nunca había sentido tanto placer con solo el aroma de una criatura. A través del tiempo aprendió que los humanos eran más resistentes que los elfos, pero menos deliciosos. Los enanos eran su fuente de desesperación, cuando necesitaba algo con que divertirse y no podía conseguir nada mejor. Pero nunca había tocado a un Hobbit, se preguntaba si todos serian así de suaves, firmes y deliciosos.

No. No lo creía, pero estaría dispuesto a tomar todo de este, para saciar su deseo, sus incontrolables ansias de poseer y ¿Destrozar? Estaba claro que ninguna de sus antiguas víctimas habían vivido más de un par de sesiones, después de eso morían desangradas o si eran hembras y llegaban a sobrevivir más tiempo, morían al no soportar al ser que se creaba en sus vientres. Pero su juicio estaba siendo nublado de nuevo, por el incontrolable aroma que comenzaba a emanar del pequeño cuerpo en cantidades sorprendentes. Además de que la respiración del Hobbit, comenzaba a elevarse y ahora podía ponerle nombre a los soniditos que escucho en la cámara, eran jadeos. Y deseaba escucharlos de nuevo y saborear su piel y oler de nuevo todo su cuerpo, marcarlo, morderlo, prohibir que alguien lo toque y quemar a cualquiera que se atreva a siquiera míralo.

Smaug se dejó perder por el aroma, continuo tocando el pequeño cuerpo encima de él, mientras que su cola se abría camino para tocar los interiores de los muslos de Bilbo con delicadeza arrancando pequeños jadeos de los labios de este. Si su aroma, su sabor y sus jadeos lo perdían en una nube de brumoso placer, lo que lo mando al infierno y lo hizo regresar fue la imagen del Hobbit encima suyo arqueando la espalda a cada caricia, caliente, que le brindaba.

La cola de Smaug envolvió la cabeza del pene de Bilbo, mientras ejercía una leve presión, comenzó a subir y bajar por la extensión de carne, arrancando más gemidos de placer, que intentaba callar mordiéndose la mano derecha, mientras que con la izquierda, se aferraba a una de las garras que no dejaba de acariciarlo, esparciendo todo el calor por su pequeño cuerpo.

Smaug se deleitaba con aquella imagen, pero deseaba probarlo de nuevo así que se irguió, hasta quedar frente de él, era fácil ya que él tenía un cuerpo de proporciones normales mientras, que el Hobbit era tan pequeño como un niño de diez años, sobre de él. Bilbo sintió el cambio repentino, así que abrió los ojos, los cuales no se dio cuenta cuando había cerrado, miro las pupilas brillantes de Smaug, este le alejo la mano de la boca y sin ningún miramiento unió sus labios, los cuales eran calientes como todo el. Smaug apretó más fuerte a Bilbo a su cuerpo haciendo que, su ya excitado miembro, chocara contra el trasero de este y abriera la boca por la sorpresa, pero el otro lo interpreto como una invitación para colar su lengua y comenzar a degustar toda esa húmeda cavidad, mientras que su cola seguía su trabajo excitando el miembro de Bilbo.

Las manos de Bilbo que permanecieron quietas, tomaron vida para alejar a Smaug de él, ya que le faltaba el aire. Su cuerpo agitado por la falta de aire, el beso y la masturbación le estaban matando, se miraron a los ojos nuevamente y pudo ver claramente el brillo del placer en la mirada de Smaug, y por alguna razón ese placer que emanaba del dragón, se reflejó en él, sintiéndose aún más excitado.

Smaug, sin soltar al pequeño, esbozo una sonrisa ladina, al ver como el cuerpo se estremecía con solo una mirada, con su cola enrollo toda la longitud del miembro, sus escamas eran suaves y firmes en esa parte, así que hacían una excelente combinación para darle placer a Bilbo.

El Hobbit estaba jadeando más intensamente, ya que la presión en su miembro aumento y sentía como las "manos-garras" que lo sostenían le llenaban de un calor morboso, aparte la forma en que Smaug lo miraba no lo calmaba de ninguna forma, lo hacía sentirse deseado, eso le gustaba que se lo comiera con la mirada. Quería ser devorado por ese dragón. Sus manos se posaron sobre los antebrazos, y comenzó a acariciar las escamas rojas, las cuales eran suaves al tacto, pero también le servía para apretar si las oleadas de placer eran demasiadas.

De pronto sintió como el orgasmo se avecinaba, cerró los ojos, echo la cabeza para atrás mientras jadeaba, pero algo se lo impidió sintió algo tapando su uretra y jadeo abriendo los ojos enormemente, parte de bebía a su orgasmo bloqueado y principalmente al sentir algo entrar en esa estrecha cavidad lastimándolo un poco pero excitándolo aún más. Jadeo aún más fuerte y con los ojos entre cerrados fijo su mirada en la de Smaug, quien se la devolvió tranquilamente pero con una clara mueca de diversión.

Y comenzó, la punta que se había colado en su uretra, inicio a moverse penetrando esa pequeña cavidad haciéndolo jadear, Bilbo no sabía si era de dolor o placer pero aquello le excitaba, o tal vez era por la mirada perversa de Smaug por todo su cuerpo o las manos calientes que le recorrían ahora los muslos, apenas y era consiente de todas las cosas que le hacían a su cuerpo. Y de pronto no soporto más, la presión, la mirada, la penetración en ese lugar, el fuego que sentía en todo su cuerpo se expandió haciendo que explotara en un orgasmo que no cabía en su diminuto cuerpo.

Agitado y algo mareado, se dejó caer como trapo, pero no cayo ya que las "manos-garras" de Smaug lo sostuvieron con firmeza, mientras se recuperaba de su liberación, sintió como la cola se desenrollaba de su pene, vio con asombro cuando esta iba a la boca de Smaug, la lamia para limpiar los restos de su semen, con los ojos cerrados. El rostro de placer del dragón, daba a entender, que lo que probaba era el más exquisito manjar de todos los reinos, se relamía los labios con delicia.

Y ahí fue donde Bilbo se tensó, ya que cuando vio abrir los ojos de Smaug, aparte que brillaron como oro líquido nuevamente, vio un destello fugas de color rojizo, mientras sentía como el miembro de Smaug le pegaba en la espalda, grande, duro y caliente. Pero lo que le dio un escalofrío mayor fue la simple frase que salió de la boca de Smaug.

"Ahora es mi turno.

* * *

_Bueno, pues en verdad quería ponerles en este capítulo cuando se lo comiera, pero no entro. Ahora deberán esperar hasta que cree el capítulo tres, siempre es más difícil de crear desde cero._

_Les comunico que llevare mi compu a mantenimiento, así que no la tendré durante algunos días y por consiguiente no podre actualizar. Así que cualquier cosa que esté haciendo lo publicare en la página de face "Sheymi Fanfic's" link en mi perfil_

_Nos estamos leyendo espero les haya gustado y que no pierdan el interés. Saludos :D_


End file.
